Can I really do this? Kakashi love story
by XxShizukoxX
Summary: Kairi Kumanari, really Uchiha it will be explaned later, has returned to the hidden leaf village. She came back in search of her brother Sasuke, but found much more... oh and this story starts before Shippūden. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Kakashi love story to upload, I always start one and never finish but this story is different lol I can't stop writing it. Anyways I hope you like it and pleasssse leave me some reviews. Thank you ^_^

About you 

Name: Kairi Kumanari

Age: 25

Background: You are a part of the Uchiha clan, its complicated I don't want to say much but if you keep reading you'll learn more about your past.

* * *

Chapter 1: Secrets

I couldn't save them, why? Why did it have to end this way? I woke up. The same dream again, it was always the same. I dreamt about the day I came home to see everyone I loved dead, I was all alone, and I couldn't do anything about it. It was my fault everyone had died, even if my family didn't really except me, I still loved them.

I got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, and went to do my morning duties. As a Jounin, the Hokage asked me to check on the village in the morning. I walked in circles around the village for a while; nothing strange was going on so I sat down at a nearby bench. I was starting to doze off when I heard it, the voice from yesterday. _Is it really the same guy?_

I turned my head to see if it was him. There he was; the masked man from yesterday. I noticed his silver hair that somehow went against gravity, his ninja headband covering up his right eye, and his black mask covering the lower half of his face. I wanted to talk to him but, I didn't know what to say.

I saw a young boy with blonde spikey hair standing next to him, "Kakashi come on! You're not going to be late this time!" _Hmmm, so his name is Kakashi. I better go talk to him before he leaves, I might not get another chance._

I got up and walked over to Kakashi and the boy, I could tell they noticed me coming when the boy stopped mid-sentence to stare at me. "Excuse me, I just recently returned to the village and I was wondering if either of you would recommend a place to eat" I asked them.

The boy jumped in place, "Oh have you eaten at Ichirakus. They make the best ramen in the world!"

"Oh I've heard of that place but I never got a chance to eat there." I answered back.

"Well, you should really try it." Kakashi finally spoke.

"Okay, I will. Thank you for your help." I said and I started to turn around when the blonde boy asked for my name. "My name is Kairi Kumanari, and what's yours?"

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki and this is my Sensei, Kakashi Hatake."

"It's nice to meet the two of you." I said slightly bowing to them.

Kakashi didn't say anything back. He grabbed a small book out of his pocket and began to read. _What is with this guy?_ I thought to myself.

"Kakashi lets go. I'm dying to do our next lesson!" Naruto yelled pacing back and forth. That's when the two of them started to walk away; I couldn't help but stand there and watch as he left. Something about him just didn't sit right with me, I felt like I knew him from a long time ago.

_Kakashi Hatake. Why do you seem so familiar_?

I was on my way to meet to Anko Mitarashi at the village gate. We haven't seen each other in years, she's my only best friend, and she's the only one who knows about my secret.

"Hey Kairi, long time no see!" Anko yelled to me as I got closer to the gate. She ran up to me and threw her arms around me.

"Well hello to you to Anko. How have you been?" I asked her as we pulled apart from one another.

"I've been great; I managed to get promoted so now I run the second round of the Chunin exams."

I knew Anko would get far in life but, I never thought she would be one of the Kunoichi running the Chunin exams. I stared at her, and then asked her how her curse mark was and if it had stopped hurting her.

"Oh this old thing, it's fine. I haven't felt any pain from it for quite some time now." Anko told me as we started to walk out the village gates to meander through the forest.

As we walked around the forest we talked about our lives and the good times we had before we were separated. It was so nice to be talking with her again like this, I missed it.

We got to a clearing and decided to sit for a while before heading back to the village. It was so beautiful and peaceful, the warm breeze against my skin felt wonderful, and the birds chirping in the background created a soothing melody.

"So Kairi, anyone in Konoha you're interested in?" Anko asked breaking the silence. "Nope, no one at all," I lied. I thought about Kakashi, but I couldn't find the nerve to tell her. Anko looked at me, then pushed me over onto my back and held me down. My face grew warm from embarrassment, our faces were so close I could see deep into her purple eyes and noticed there was a tint of brown to them.

"Are you sure there is no one?" She questioned me. "Not even a certain mysterious masked man."

"How did you know?" I asked her confused; I don't remember mentioning him earlier.

"Well it wasn't that hard to guess since I saw you gawking at him yesterday. It made me a little jealous because you never look at me that way." Anko said teasingly as she moved her face away from mine. _I hope she's not about to have one her fits again. _I thought to myself.

"I wasn't gawking at him… I was just curious about his mask."

"Well you wouldn't be the first girl to wonder why he wears one."

Anko got off of me and started to walk in the direction of the village. I yelled to her before she got too far away. We walked together in silence; I wanted to ask her about Kakashi, I just didn't know where to start.

"So, do you want to know why he wears mask?" Anko asked as if she could read my mind.

"Yes, I do."

"I don't know." Anko said nonchalantly.

"What! Why would you even bring up his mask if you don't even know why he wears it?" I yelled at her in disappointment.

Anko laughs at me, "You're so cute when you get mad, but to tell you the truth no one really knows why he wears it. Apparently he has been wearing it since he was just a kid. Well, since his father died." She finished talking, a slight mumble leaving her lips I could hardly hear her.

"So do you know how he died?" I asked her. She was silent for a moment, and then she looked up to the sky.

"He committed suicide."

Everything went cold. The breeze felt like ice against my skin, the leaves stopped rustling, and the chirping birds were silent. I didn't want ask Anko if she knew why he took his own life. We continued down the path back to the village in silence…

* * *

Well thats all for now, I already have the next two chapters done. Soooo please read them and leave reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok heres chapter 2 hope you like it! ^_^

Chapter 2: Running

Anko and I went our separate ways once we got back to Konoha. I headed to the Hokages' office to see if he had any work for me. Walking down the main village street; everyone looked so happy, young kids running around, couples walking hand-in-hand. It was a beautiful sight to see. I got to the Hokages office building; it was the only one that resembled a dome. I walked inside and found my way to his office, I then knocked on his door, a little nervous.

"Come in."

"Good evening Hokage-sama, I've come to ask if there are any missions you would like me to complete." I said, bowing low to him.

"Well I do not have any missions for you but I do want you to do something." He was silent for moment, "I want you to join squad seven as their second squad leader."

I stepped back surprised when I heard him say that. _Why would he want me to join a squad when I've only been here for a few days… does he really trust me to be there second leader?_

"May I know who the leader is?" I questioned.

"Yes, he is a very well-known and talented ninja. He was once a part of the Anbu Black Ops. Many people have given him the name of Copy ninja." He paused, like he knew I was going to question him.

"What do you mean by Copy ninja?"

"I'll let you figure that one out – once you meet him." He finished talking and let me go on my way.

The Hokage told me I could find this mysterious man by the memorial stone. I walked through the village and found my way to quite secluded area, the silence was almost frightening. I got closer to where the memorial stone was located, that's when I saw him – the masked man – Kakashi Hatake. I was shocked to see him here, I continued to walk up to him but he hadn't noticed me.

"Excuse me," I whispered. _Why am I whispering, just speak up. _

Kakashi turned; I could tell he was surprised to see me.

"Oh you again, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to meet my new team mate."

_ Please tell me he's not the leader of squad seven. _I thought to myself.

"Do you know who the leader of Squad seven is?" I questioned him, not sure if I wanted him to be the one.

He stared at me for a moment, "I do know who the leader is. It's me."

I felt my face grow hot. I couldn't tell if I was nervous or excited. I was going to be on the same team as Kakashi.

"So did the Hokage appoint you to my squad?" Kakashi Questioned.

_No, I decided to join your squad because I felt like it. What kind of question was that?_

"Yes he did. He also told me a few things about you. I was wondering, why do people refer to you as the Copy-ninja?" I questioned, not saying what I wanted to say.

"I'll tell you in time, maybe when you don't have that with you." He said jokingly, pointing at my sword. I completely forgot I had it with me. Anko held onto to it for me in my absence, she gave it back today; I should have stopped home first to drop it off.

"I'm sorry. I got it back today and I haven't been home yet."

Kakashi started to walk away, "Well let's go to the training ground, my squad is waiting for me there. Maybe on the way you can tell me about yourself?" He walked past me; I hurried after him to catch up. We walked back into the village, leaving the silence of the memorial grounds behind us.

Walking through Konoha with Kakashi was strange. Everyone was looking at us surprised. Perhaps it's because we were laughing at one another and enjoying our walk to the training ground.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" I asked Kakashi but he didn't answer me. I looked up at him, he was reading a book.

_I wonder what it is. _I moved closer to try and get a peek at the book.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked, quickly closing his book. I moved back stumbling a bit, "Oh nothing," I answered.

"People are staring at us; they must be surprised to see someone walking around with a big sword like that." Kakashi said while looking around at the villagers.

"What! No way, why would they be staring because of that? It's not like they've never seen a sword before." I replied back, trying to defend myself, even though I had no idea why.

"True, but you're the only one in the entire village with a sword like that."

"Oh," I didn't know what else to say.

We finally got to the training grounds and I saw three kids standing by three small tree trunks. The blonde one, it was Naruto, came running up to us yelling.

"Hey Kakashi you're late again!"

We continued to walk and reached the other two kids.

Kakashi spoke, "Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."

"Yeah right, then who is the girl?" The pink haired girl asked, rather rudely.

I took a step forward, "I am Kairi Kumanari, I'm your new assistant leader, it's nice to meet all of you."

Naruto jumped in place causing me to step back a little, "Well we already met but I'll introduce myself again. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage. Believe it!" _Well he's rather energetic. _The pinked hair girl walked in front of Naruto and began to introduce herself.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, the most beautiful kunoichi in the village." She finished flipping her long pink hair back with her hand. _Oh great, I'm stuck with a child who thinks more about her looks then being a ninja._

"Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned.

"I'm right here."

I turned around to see a raven haired boy walking towards us; I felt a pain in my heart, my face felt cold. _There's no way that's him, I thought he was dead, why is he here? How is he here?_

"Hey, are you okay Kairi? You don't look so good." Naruto asked me.

_Sasuke, are you really here? After all these years, you're alive._

Sakuras voice interrupted my already jumbled thoughts, "Hi Sasuke. How are you today?" Her face turned red when Sasuke got closer, but he walked past her, ignoring everything she said.

"Well look who decided to show up," Naruto said, "you should've stayed home, no one wants a depressed ninja like –"

"Don't talk to him like that!" I yelled, cutting Naruto off. I didn't mean to say anything. Sasuke stopped and looked at me. I knew it had to be him, it was him, he's my little brother.

"Thanks but, I don't need your help." Sasuke told me. His words didn't hurt me, maybe because I'm the one that left the village unprotected, I stopped looking for him, I gave up. Kakashi stepped forward.

"Well it's nice of you to join us Sasuke, we were just about to start our lesson. Today you three will watch two highly skilled ninja fight, what you see today will help you gain a better understanding of combat." Kakashi turned to look at me, "Well Kairi, are you ready?"

"What? You want me to fight you?" I questioned him.

"Yes, I want to test your skills. You are a part of my squad now. So, shall we get started?"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all backed up to give us some space. I unbuckled the belt around my waist that held my sword and put it down onto the finely cut grass.

"You might want to keep your sword with you." Kakashi said.

I was a bit confused, "Why? I won't need it, this is just lesson. If I end up having to use it, it'll come to me."

"Hmm, ok then. Now I want you to come at me with everything you got, if don't have the intent to kill, you won't win."

_How am I supposed to do that, I can't have the intent to kill, I can't even think straight right now. _

Before I had a chance to clear my mind Kakashi came at me. I jumped back quickly dodging his attack. I grabbed for my Kunai – in my side bag – and lunged forward to attack. Our Kunai knifes clashed, sparks flew, I could feel the immense power of his chakra flowing through his body.

"Nice speed and recovery. However you are missing one very important thing." Kakashi said while quickly glancing behind me. I heard someone running up behind me. Before I could react, a clone of Kakashi was standing behind me blocking any way out.

"Never let the enemy get behind you."

_Come on Kairi get it together. You would never let someone get behind you like this so easily. _I thought to myself trying to find a way out. I looked at Kakashi, staring deep into his one visible eye. I saw his clone behind me through the reflection of his eye; he then looked away for a quick moment. _Now is my chance._

I crouched down and slid back between the clones leg; I stood up and readied my Kunai. Finally free, I knew this fight was just getting started.

"You should have given up when you had the chance. Now you have to keep up with two of me." Kakashi said him and his clone standing next to each other.

"I don't give up so easily and you won't be getting behind me again. You better be careful because I'm going to do exactly what you said," I paused, looked at Sasuke, then back to Kakashi, "I'm coming at you with the intent to kill."

Our fight continued for what seemed like forever. I managed to take out his clone, now it was just me and the real Kakashi.

"Oh come on, I'm tired of sitting here!" Naruto yelled, "Just finish her off already!"

_Gee thanks Naruto_ – I thought to myself – _I don't know how much longer I can go on, my chakra is getting low, if I don't think of something I'm finished._

"Alright Kairi, let's see if you're ready for this." Kakashi said. I felt a sudden increase in pressure, it was coming from Kakashi. His right hand started to glow; the blue light reminded me of lighting. _I've seen that move before, two years ago when I was running away. He can't be the same person._

"It's time to end our lesson!" He yelled running at me, his hand now covered in blue sparks. My mind went blank, I didn't know what to do, I needed to think of something and quick. I screamed, "Oni ha!"

I didn't feel any pain. I opened my eyes and looked at Kakashi – from the look on his face – I could tell I had used a power that's been kept hidden for so long.

"I thought there was something you were hiding from me." Kakashi said looking deep into my activated Sharingan eyes then backing away from me. I lowered my sword – it came to my cry and blocked Kakashis attack – then returned my eyes to normal.

"Only the Uchihas are able to use the Sharingan, so how are you able to use that skill? I want the truth." Kakashi questioned me, but I couldn't give an answer. I had to get out of here.

"I'm sorry." I told him turning around to look at Sasuke one more time then I ran off into the forest.

_Why am I running again? How could I let this happen?_

I ran through the forest, not looking back, not caring where I would end up, not thinking about Sasuke or Kakashi. He knows my secret, he knows who I really am, and all I could do now was run...

* * *

Ok thats it for chapter 2, please leave a review if you can. Thank you ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Ok chap 3 is here lol

* * *

Chapter 3: Truth

I couldn't understand why I was so afraid of Kakashi seeing my Sharingan. I ran through the forest and found myself back at the memorial stone. I stabbed my sword into the ground and sat about a foot away from it. The ground was cold and the sun was starting to set. I stared at the demon eye engraved slightly under the guard of my sword lost in thought.

"Hey, you left this." Kakashis voice made me jump, interrupting my thoughts. He brought my belt that held my sword but, I knew that wasn't the only reason he came.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Can we talk?" He questioned. I didn't answer him but he sat down next to me anyway. I felt my heart begin to beat faster.

_Why does he do this to me? I haven't felt like this for years._

"That's a mighty sword you have there, coming to your side when you need it. Where did you find it?"

"I didn't find it, it found me," I paused for a moment to think about what I was doing. "It's called the Oni Ha. A blade full of darkness, a blade of great evil, a blade made for demons. It chooses its owner. This thing ruined my life; I was disowned by my father because of it. I don't think my father ever thought highly of me. I was angry with him one day so I decided to leave. But when I came back home no one was there, everyone was gone, killed. My brothers were missing. I told myself I would do whatever I could to find them. But I gave up. That's when I met a man named Orochimaru; he told me about Itachi… I knew that my brother had been the one who murdered my family. I always thought there was something he was hiding." I wanted to continue but I knew I would only get more upset, and a Shinobi never lets their true feelings show.

"Wait, your brother is Itachi, so that means Sasuke is your brother to." Kakashi replied. "Did anything happen between you and Orochimaru?"

"No, nothing happened. Why do you ask?" I lied to him, something did happen and that's why I'm able to use the Oni Ha at its full power, and why I'm still alive.

"Well, not very many people have encountered him and come back unharmed. He tends to sink his teeth into people when he gets the chance, making them seek him out and become his little puppets." Kakashi answered.

"Will that happen to Anko? Or me?" I whispered to myself. Kakashi didn't hear me so I didn't bother to say anything else.

"Kairi, do plan on telling Sasuke who you really are? I think he'll be glad to know he's not alone anymore." Kakashi said standing up. He walked over to stand in front of me and held out his hand.

"You don't have to answer me. Just think about it, okay?"

I reached out and took hold of his hand. He helped me up but he didn't let go of my hand, we stood there in silence staring into each other's eyes.

_ Why am I doing this? I told myself I wouldn't fall for anyone. I'm a Shinobi; any kind of affection for another ninja like this isn't an option for us. Doesn't Kakashi know that?_

I let go of his hand and walked over to take my sword out of the ground. I put it back in its holster on my belt then looked down at the memorial stone.

_I wonder why Kakashi was staring at this thing earlier today_.

"Well, let's go, I think it might start raining soon." Kakashi said getting my attention.

I turned around and started walking back toward the village, this time Kakashi had to catch up to me.

Kakashi walked me home; we didn't talk much on the way here. There was nothing to really talk about. However I did want to ask him about his past, I wanted to know why he wears a mask.

"Kairi I think you should talk to Sasuke tomorrow. He needs to know you're here, maybe that will change his mind about avenging his family." Kakashi told me stopping at the front door of my house.

"What do mean revenge?" I questioned.

"He wants to grow stronger so he can kill Itachi, I don't like it much but there's nothing I can do. Maybe you can talk him out of it."

"Maybe," I replied, "I'll try talking to him tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight Kairi." Kakashi said turning around and walking away.

I stood in front of my door, thinking about what Kakashi said. _Does Sasuke really want revenge? How am I supposed to stop him when I can't even stop myself?_ Kakashi doesn't know that I also want revenge. I've devoted most of my life becoming stronger for same the reason as Sasuke.

I went to unlock my door but, it was already unlocked_. That's strange; I never leave my door unlocked. _I walked in and switched the light on by the door, lighting up my living room.

"So, did you forget something?"

I jumped a little and looked in the direction of the voice, it was Anko. She was sitting on my couch staring at me, I couldn't tell if she was angry or disappointed but, I knew I did something wrong.

"Anko you scared me. Why are you here? Oh and please lock my door back up when you come in next time; you know I hate my door being unlocked." I said to her, walking into my living room and placing my sword down on the coffee table.

"What do you mean? I came here to get you and you weren't here. We had a date tonight remember. But I guess you were too busy after your lesson with team seven."

_Oh no, I can't believe I forgot._

"We were just going to dinner, it's not a date, and I'm sorry for forgetting. I just needed some time alone to think about things." I told her.

"Oh really, some time alone, then why was he was with you?" Anko questioned back, her voice full of hatred.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. _Was she following me?_

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw you at the memorial stone, I wanted to talk to you but then Kakashi just had to show up. So I left." She yelled at me.

"Look nothing happened, he was just wanting to see if I –"

"Don't lie to me!" Anko interrupted me and stood up from the couch. She walked over to me; we were only a foot away now. We stared into each other's eyes, I could see the rage building up in her eyes but, I could also see sadness. _I have to tell her what happened._

"He saw." I told her.

"Saw what?"

"He saw my Sharingan today."

"So he knows you're an Uchiha." She said to me with little concern.

"Yes, but I trust him." I told her. Then I saw it again, the rage building up in her eyes.

"How can you trust someone you just met? You've known him for two days now and you already trust him. It took me years to gain your trust; I guess he's more important than me."

"Don't say that!" I yelled at her, "You know how much I care about you. You're like a sister to me; I'd do anything for you." I said, trying to make the situation better.

"Is that all I am to you, a sister. All these years and that's all I am. You left me two years ago, all alone; all I had was that sword to keep me going. I knew you would come back for it but, I kept telling myself you would come back for me." I saw tears building up in Ankos eyes.

_I didn't know Anko felt like this. Why didn't I ever notice her feelings for me before? I feel like a monster, hurting her like this and never even realizing I was hurting her. Does she know we can only be friends and nothing more, it's forbidden for us to be more than that?_

"Anko, I'm so sorry. I didn't come back for just the sword. I came back because I missed everyone, I missed you." I told her pulling her into hug.

We stayed this way for a while; I could feel Ankos tears on my shoulder. Suddenly my thoughts went to Sasuke. _I wonder if Anko knows Sasuke. _

"Anko, do you know a boy named Sasuke?" I asked, letting go of her.

"No I don't, I've never met anyone by that name. Why?"

"Well, he's the one I've been looking for. I never told you this because I didn't want you getting involved but, he's my brother and I've found him." I said to her. I could see the confusion on Ankos face.

"Wait, you mean the one person you've been looking for has been here in the village all this time. Why didn't you tell me his name before you left, I could have helped you?" She asked me.

"I didn't tell you because two years ago I gave up. I stopped looking for him; I assumed he was dead, so I focused on finding the one who killed my clan. It was then when I heard someone talking about a survivor, a little boy, they didn't say where or who he was, but I had a feeling it was Sasuke and I needed find him. So I came back, to find more information and I found much more than that. I found my brother." I paused for moment, "however, he doesn't know who I am."

"Then tell him who you are." Anko said.

"That's what… I'll tell him tomorrow." I said, not wanting to mention how Kakashi told me that same thing.

"Good, well I'm going to head home now. I have to start planning the second round of the Chunin exams," Anko said heading for the door, "Oh and Kairi, I'm sorry about my blow up. I just don't want to lose you okay."

"I understand Anko."

She turned around and went out the door, closing it behind her. I walked closer to the coffee table and looked down at my sword._ I did come back for you; I need you to kill Itachi. You my friend are the only thing that can awaken the true powers inside me. At least, that's what he says… the man with the eyes of a snake._

I felt my chest begin to burn – I held my hand against it – my heart felt like it was trying to burst out. _No, not again, why?_

"Ahhhh!"

I fell to my knees still holding onto my chest. I unzipped the collar of my coat to look down at my chest. _Damn curse mark. _It was larger than normal, trying to spread and take over. _No, I won't let you, not now._

The pain started to fade away; I used the table to help me up. No one knew I had a curse mark, not even Anko. I made sure to keep it hidden from everyone by having the collar of my jacket always zipped up.

I headed to my room to try and get some rest. I was scared to sleep because of my dreams, but I was far too tired to care. I changed my clothes and got into bed. Lying there looking up at the ceiling I started to think about all things that have been happening recently.

_Why is everything happening so fast, I'm not sure what to do anymore?_

I looked over in the direction of my dresser with a large mirror – reflecting the rest of my room in it – to see all the paperwork stacked in piles that I still needed to finish. In the far right corner of the dresser was a picture frame that held a picture of me and my brothers. I was starting to drift in and out of sleep, still thinking about everything.

_Sasuke, will you be happy to see that you're not alone anymore? Will any of us ever be as happy as we were in this photo? Don't worry Sasuke, Itachi may have taken away our family and happiness but, Orochimaru gave me the power to bring it back. We will have our happiness once more, I promise…  
_

Dream

It's so cold and dark. Why am I still alive? I couldn't protect my village, my family; I can't even take my own life correctly. But, is this what I really want?

"Oh and what do we have here?" A voice said in front of me, I looked up from my spot – leaning against a tree.

"Who are you? What do want?" I questioned, pain building up in my chest from the poison I injected into myself. The man stepped forward; he had long straight black hair and the yellow eyes of a snake. He reminded me of myself.

"I'm Orochimaru, and I'm here to help you. I can take the pain away and allow you to accomplish your true goal, revenge. What do you say?" He said to me, kneeling down in front of me, placing one of his hands on my cheek. I thought I should move away but, I didn't care.

"How can I get revenge when I'm dying? I… my life is over."

"Don't worry, with my help, you'll have a new life. It's the least I can do since I haven't had a chance to be a part of your life." He finished talking with a small grin on his face; he started to get closer to my collar bone. _What is he doing? What does he mean?_

Suddenly, he bit into to me; I felt a pain swell up in my chest. I didn't scream out though, I let him continue, I no longer cared. When he pulled away I felt like a new being, I lost all the pain I was feeling, I could only think of one thing.

"Now my darling, what is it that you desire most?"

"To kill."

Orochimaru looked deep into my crimson eyes, the eyes of a demon, "to kill who?"

"Itachi."

Dream end

I awoke with a slight jolt and sat up, my heart was racing. I looked around my room, still trying to grasp what was going on.

"It was just a dream. Am I ever going to have a normal night of sleep?"

I got out of bed and headed to my kitchen to get a glass of water. Leaning against one of the counters I sipped from my glass and looked at the clock above the sink. _4:28 am. Great, now what am I supposed to do? It's too early to ask for a mission, guess I can go for a walk._

I walked back into my room and placed my glass of water on the dresser, and switched the lights on. I grabbed a small navy blue jacket, shorts to match and a black tank top. I changed and decided to put my hair up in a ponytail; it came down just above my shoulder blades. Everyone thought it was strange for me to be the only one in my family to have midnight black hair and golden eyes. My father never accepted me as his own daughter; he would say I resembled a demon. I stared at myself in the mirror and for a spilt second I thought I saw Orochimarus face in place of my own.

_ Oh man, I need to pull myself together._

I shook my head, grabbed my ninja headband off the dresser, and walked out the door; locking it behind me…

* * *

Well thats it, I'll try to get more chapters done. I have a lot of ideas right now so it shouldnt take long for the next chapters to get uploaded ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reunited

I decided to go train outside the village for a few hours. I hadn't realized how long I had been out there.

"The Sun feels so nice, guess I'll head back to the village now. Maybe the Hokage has more missions for me." I said zipping up my jacket, and headed for the village gates.

When I arrived, squad 7 was at the gate with an older looking man._ I wonder if they're going out on a mission._

"Hey Kairi what are doing outside the village?" Naruto questioned, running up to me.

"I was out training. What are you guys up to?" I asked back as the two of us walked to the rest of the squad.

"We're going on a real mission. Believe it! We have to escort this old man Tazuna to the Land of Waves and protect him while he finishes building his bridge," Naruto explained looking rather confident, "Are you coming with us Kairi?"

"Oh no, I'm sure you guys will be fine without me. Besides, you have Kakashi with you, you don't need to leaders." I replied back, looking at Kakashi.

"I agree with Kairi, it would be best if she stays here. If we need help I'll send for you." Kakashi said walking up to me. He leaned closer to me and whispered to me, "Have you talked to Sasuke yet?"

"No, I haven't yet." I said looking down to the ground, mainly because Kakashi being so close made my face grow hot.

"Hey, are we going now!" Naruto yelled, startling me. I looked in his direction to see Sakura hitting him in the head and yelling at him. _Oh these two, they remind me of Itachi and I, back before he turned so cold. _

Tazuna stepped forward, "Well we should get going now. I'm getting tired of waiting." He walked up to where Kakashi and I were standing.

_I don't know who this guy is exactly but I don't trust him. From the look in his eyes I can tell he's hiding something._ I looked back at Kakashi, "Be careful, okay?" I said to him.

"We will," He replied, "alright let's go."

With that squad 7 and Tazuna walked past me and headed out on their mission. I couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling about that guy. _I have to learn more about this mission, I've been to Land of Waves recently. If it's still the same, they're getting into more trouble then they know. _I started towards the Hokages office to get some answers.

I knocked on the Hokages office door and walked in.

"Kairi, what brings you here? I assume you saw squad 7 leaving."

"Yes, I did. Would you be able to explain the mission they were assigned in more detail for me? I asked.

"Well there's not much to say, Tazuna is a master bridge-builder from the Land of Waves. He said he needed to be escorted and protected. I'm not 100% sure why though, Kairi, are you worried about this mission?" He finished, looking at me.

"Yes, I am worried. While I was gone for two years I stayed at an old couple's home in the Land of Waves. They told me things weren't going so well and that I should leave. I think there is more to this mission than Tazuna is telling us." I told the Hokage, I could see he felt the same way.

"So it's not just me. Kairi I want you to follow squad 7. Get prepared before you go out, and remember to be careful." He said dismissing me from his office.

_Okay, let's get ready. It shouldn't be too hard catching up with them. Maybe I should wait till nightfall to set out. That way I'm better hidden. _I thought as I walked out of the Hokage building and headed home. I'll need to rest before leaving, once the sun goes down, I'll set out.

Nightfall came sooner than I expected. I grabbed my belongings and headed out. I made sure to grab my sword, just in case things got out of control. Walking through the village at night was strange, it was so quiet, but it was also nice. I didn't feel the need to rush, Kakashi was a very skillful ninja and I'm sure the kids are good to. I stopped at the village gates, _well here I go…_

_Fast Forward_

I finally made it to the Land of Waves; I had to pay a guy to boat me the rest of the way. Luckily for me, the guy told me where to find Tazuna's house. I walked up to Tazunas house and knocked on the door. I heard people moving around so I knew someone was home. Naruto answered the door and stared at me in surprise.

"Kairi, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay in the village." He said moving aside to let me in.

"I had a bad feeling so I went and talked to the Hokage, he told me to follow you guys." I said, walking inside to see everyone except Kakashi. Then I saw him walk out of one the rooms.

"What the hell happened to you?" I questioned walking up to him, he was in crutches.

"Oh its nothing really, we just had a little encounter with another ninja," he told me, "I had a feeling you would follow but –"

"You're a little late Kairi-Sensei." Sakura said coming to stand next to me.

"Yeah we already took care of that big guy Zabuza, I doubt he's going to show again. Believe it!"

_Wait did he just say Zabuza? He was here, but what business would he have here in the Land of Waves? Hmm, he must be the one Kakashi was talking about. Just a little encounter my ass, no wonder you're in crutches._

"I don't think it's over," Kakashi said looking at me, "another ninja named Haku came at the last minute and took his body away claiming to be a hunter. I think Haku and Zabuza are working together. In fact, I'm sure they're working together."

Naruto jumped in place, "what! You mean he's still going to try and come after us. All that work and he wants to go for round two. Well bring it!"

"Hmph, loser. Did you really think someone like him wouldn't want to come back?" Sasuke said walking up to us.

Kakashi looked at his students then back to me. "Well since you're here, why don't you train with us? I have an important lesson to teach."

"What, training? But Kakashi are you sure that's a good idea. Will you be okay?" I questioned.

"I'll be fine, besides you're here now. If I need any assistance you can help."

He wobbled past me and we all followed. _What on earth does he want to teach them at a time like this? _I thought to myself as we walked out of the house and went to the nearby forest.

We arrived in a small training area in the forest. Sakura and Kakashi stared explaining chakra to Naruto; I wasn't paying attention much though.

"Alright students, I want you to climb a tree." Kakashi said

_Huh, climb a tree? How is this important right… oh wait, I think I know where he's going with this._

He continued, "But you can't use your hands, you can only use your feet. You must walk straight up the tree."

"What! That's impossible, we can't do that." Naruto said looking confused.

"Kairi and I will show you."

"Huh, okay." I said still trying to get my thoughts together.

We walked up the trees with ease. Kakashi had no problem; even with crutches he was still able to do it. Naruto stared at us in amazement.

The three started their lesson and tried climbing up the trees but, I didn't watch, I was to busy thinking. _When should I tell Sasuke? I need to tell him soon. I wonder if he even remembers me. He was still so young and I was never really home. Will he even care? _I heard Sakura start talking and looked in her direction to see she made it up the tree on the first try. _Wow, that was fast. She has great chakra control, unlike Naruto – who can't even get a good start – and Sasuke._

Kakashi, Sakura, and I all headed home while Naruto and Sasuke continued to train.

"Do you think they'll ever stop? You know, competing with one another." Sakura asked.

"They're both to stubborn and headstrong to stop." Kakashi said.

We continued home, Kakashi told Sakura to go watch over Tazuna at the bridge. _I'm sure those two will become great Shinobi. Stubborn and headstrong, those traits can be what make them successful but, it can also be their downfall._

_Fast Forward_

The past few days have been stressful however, our mission is nearly complete. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura decided to escort Tazuna to the bridge. I stayed behind to go walk around the village in hopes of finding more information about Gato. I walked around for what seemed like forever and found nothing. No one wanted to talk; they all walked around with their heads down. _This place is so depressing, so this is the work of Gato. He's really taken the hope away from these people. Guess I'll go back to the house since no one is saying anything. _I turned toward the house and headed back.

I arrived back to an empty and messy house; it looked like some wild animals had ran through there. _What the hell happened here?_ I went outside and looked around to see Inari and Naruto. I ran towards them, "Hey is everything okay? I saw the house and… oh… guess I'm late." I finished, seeing two guys lying on the ground.

"Haha, no need to worry. I saved the day!" Naruto said looking confident.

"I can see that." I replied.

Naruto sneezed out of no where, kind of scaring me and Inari.

"You know when you sneeze it means someone is talking about you." Inari and I said at the same time. It made us laugh.

"You guys really believe that stuff," Naruto said rubbing his nose, "well everything seems fine here now, I think we should check the bridge."

"Yeah, we should go there. Something is up and I don't like it." I told Naruto. We both started walking in the direction of the bridge.

"See you around Inari." We said, disappearing.

_At the Bridge_

I decided I would just walk onto the scene and not make a huge announcement about it. However Naruto on the other hand, had I different idea. He threw a shuriken in the direction of Haku, it was a direct hit causing him to fall to the ground. A puff of smoke appeared, "Why does he insist on being such a show off?" I asked walking up to Sakura.

"Kairi? You should leave, it's not safe here." Tazuna said to me.

"And miss all the fun, I don't think so." I replied, placing a hand on the handle of my sword.

The smoke finally disappeared to reveal Naruto, "Naruto Uzamaki… is here, believe it!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 part 2: Reunited

Two battles going on at once and I couldn't do anything but protect Sakura and Tazuna. _Shit, I have to find an opening to help Sasuke and Naruto. There's no way they'll last much longer. _I watched Haku deliver another chain of attacks, he aimed for Naruto but Naruto didn't fall. Sasuke was standing in front of Naruto; he took the attack to save him.

"No, Sasuke… Damn it!" I activated my sharingan and ran towards Sasukes falling body. I slipped between the ice mirrors and caught Sasuke.

Naruto stared at me, seeing my eyes, "What? How did you move so fast? Why are your eyes like his?"

"Naruto there's no time for this! Sasuke… He's gone." I lied. I needed Naruto to have a reason to awaken the power I knew he held inside.

Red chakra started forming around Naruto's body; his eyes went from blue to red – a crimson red I knew too well. The ice mirrors began to melt. _How is he doing this? I thought these mirrors were indestructible; it must be the nine tailed fox. Naruto, please be careful._

Naruto and Haku fuaght their own battle, I couldn't see how Kakashi was doing with Zabuza. Sakura ran to me then stopped when she saw Sasuke. She fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Don't worry Sakura, he's ok. I'll heal him." I placed a hand over Sasuke's head and another over his heart. "Sakura, promise me you won't do anything to stop me, no matter what you see." She nodded. I drew my chakra to my hands, healing Sasuke's wounds, and then it started to happen. My curse mark started to spread. The flower petal shaped marks covered my neck and the right side of my face. I heard Sakura gasp as Sasuke started to move.

"There, he'll be fine now." I removed my hands, the curse mark returning to normal.

"But, what about you? Are you going to be ok? What were those marks? Why do have the sharingan? I thought you weren't an Uchi –"

"You kids ask a lot of questions," I said cutting her off, "I'll explain everything once we get out of here."

~Fast Forward~

The battle ended with Zabuza killing Gato out of rage. Kakashi didn't mean to kill Haku but, everything was ok now. Zabuza and Haku lived together and died together. Once everything was back to normal, the bridge was finished, and named after Naruto.

We were now on our way back to the village. No one spoke, I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. _Well this is a little awkward, I know Naruto and Sakura have questions, and Sasuke still doesn't know who I am. I could use your help Kakashi_.

"Alright, we need to talk." Kakashi stopped in his tracks, as if he knew I asked for help. "Well Kairi, I think now is a good time to come clean."

"Alright," I turned to face the kids, looking at Sasuke, "I'm sorry..." I said, activating my Sharigan.

Naruto jumped back a bit, "Whoa! So I wasn't seeing things earlier."

Sakura didn't say anything; I could see she was more worried about my mark. At least she wasn't asking about it.

Sasuke stared at me. "That can't be true. How do you… Why do you have those eyes?" He slightly yelled.

"Sasuke, I wanted to tell you sooner. It's me, your older sister. I know I wasn't around that often and I'm sorry for that."

"Whaaaaat?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison.

Sasuke said nothing and ran off. I ran after him, telling him to stop. _Damn it, I said stop. _I moved a large amount of chakra to my feet making me move fast enough to get in front of Sasuke. He ran into me, stumbling a bit.

"Please let me explain." I put my hand on his shoulder, he didn't move. He looked up at me; I could see a deep pain growing inside. _Sometimes I wish I didn't have this power, looking into people's eyes and seeing their true feelings – it pains me._

"Where were you?" He finally spoke.

"Father sent me away, I didn't return until it was too late. I searched everywhere for any survivors. I couldn't find you," I was fighting back the tears, "a few days later I found out Itachi was the one who killed our clan. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"He let me live," Sasuke looked away from me, "I didn't want to live alone. I thought you died along with everyone else."

"I wanted to die." I feel to me knees, "I couldn't bear the thought of being alone, I'm sorry I gave up." I pulled Sasuke into a hug; he didn't resist. It felt so right holding him, holding my little brother. I didn't want to let go, I was afraid of losing him again. "I'll never leave you again, I promise."

Kakashi POV

Kairi ran after Sasuke, I made the others stay behind with me. The last thing I wanted was Naruto and Sakura getting in the way. _I hope everything is ok, wait why am I worrying about her. Get it together Kakashi._

"Man! When are they coming back?!" Naruto yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh shut up!" Sakura punched him in the head, "they have a lot to talk about. Right, Kakashi sensei? Huh, are you even listening to me!"

I turned towards the two of them, "Hmm, did you say something?" Sakura glared at me while Naruto paced around. We waited for what seemed like forever – it had only been 10 minutes. I looked up from my book and saw Kairi walking back with Sasuke. _Wow, her smile is amazing. She's even more beautiful when she's happy. _She looked at me and waved. I couldn't find the courage to wave back. _Idiot why aren't you waving!_

"Hey! I waved at you; it'd be nice for you to wave back." She walked right up to me, her face inches from mine. "Guess that damn book is more interesting them I am huh."

"Why yes, this book has great content in it. Something a little girl like you wouldn't know anything about." I turned away from her.

I felt her grab my shoulders, "Now, you of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover." She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You'll regret it."

Kairi POV

I started to walk away from Kakashi, looking back to see him staring at me dumbfounded. _Haha I gotta do that more often, he's fun to mess with. Especially since he thinks I have no idea what those books are about. _Naruto and Sakura ran up to me.

"Hey! What happened? Are you really this guy's sister?!" Naruto jumped in place.

"Yes, I'm his sister."

"Wait, how old are you?!" Naruto asked. _Damn brat, doesn't he know you never ask a woman her age. _Sakura hit him in the head, good thing she did instead of me.

"Hmph, loser."

I couldn't help but giggle a bit. At least he didn't hate me. I wish I could tell him about Orochimaru and my curse mark but, that'll have to wait.

"Well let's get going everyone; we should make it back to the village in no time." Kakashi said, walking away.

I followed behind everyone when I suddenly felt something strange. I looked at my sword; the engraved eye was slightly glowing. _That's weird; I don't think I've ever seen it do that. Whatever the reason, I have a bad feeling about this._


End file.
